transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spinout
Spinout relishes the heat of combat.He prefers the 'up close and personal' style of fighting rather that sniping like his twin, Nightracer. His custom-tuned alternate mode made him the fastest Autobot, beating out Sunstreaker's top speed by over 500 mph. In his robot mode, Spinout carries two Neutron Submachine guns that can fire at a rate of about 100 rounds per second. His vehicle-mode Rear-mounted engine & Rocket boosters double as a jetpack and anti-air weapons in Robot mode, respectively.If one thing angers Spinout the most, it is getting himself damaged. He can gripe for days about a single dent or scratch, which can lead to losing his head in combat. Spinout cannot remember anything about his past, which is probably a good thing. His strange origins are usually best forgotten. History When the great war began, Sideswipe & Sunstreaker's first mission involved the raiding and destruction of a Decepticon facility in Polyhex. Most of the team were killed, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood and fought off thousands of Deceptidrone. The pair fell into a vat of an unknown chemical that, for a while, was believed to have killed them. However, this was not so. They had instead been cloned, a part of them had been removed and used to create another. (Sunstreaker & Sideswipe no longer have locking chips, preventing them from entering stasis.) Sidewipe's clone, for an unknown reason, was a girl. For several years, the clones clung to their 'brothers' like a pair of lost puppies, trying to learn everything they could from them. Unfortunately, They simply came off as annoying and Sunstreaker was unable to bear it. He yelled at them, and the clones ran to a dark alley. Sunstreaker later regretted his choice of words, and searched out the clones. Sunstreaker eventually found them, and tried to explain what he really meant. When the pair returned, they decided that 'Clone' was a bad name for either one, and they named Sunstreaker's clone Spinout, and Sideswipe's clone Nightracer.. For a time, the four were perfectly happy whooping Decepticon ass, working together as if they were one. But it was not to last. Both Spinout and Nightracer were captured by the psycotic decepticon Megadeath, who threatened to kill them if they didn't surrender and give away all the secrets of the Autobots. Megadeath was interrupted by the Wreckers, and was unable to follow through with his threats. However, he was able to do the worst thing he could imagine to the clones. He ereased their memories. Spinout and Nightracer were now blank slates. They had no memory of Sideswipe or Sunstreaker, of their creation, or even each other. They were the Cyberrtronian equivilent of a four year old. After Optimus Prime left for Earth with a group of Autobots in hopes to drive the Decepticons off of Cybertron, Spinout and Nightracer met up for the first time in their memory.They discovered they were Twins, and snuck aboard the ship that carried the Wreckers to Earth. They were discovered by Kup, and he took them under his wing. The pair took a liking to Kup's war stories, and often acted them out when they played. Grimlock once commented that Spinout does a better Kup that Kup himself. When the Wreckers arrived on earth, Spinout and Nightracer were absolutely fascinated by their new surroundings.Teletraan One gave them new alternate modes, and they were given a single mission; to destroy the new threat, Devastator. The Constructicon Gestalt was no match for the duo, and they took it down with ease. They were enlisted in New York City as silent heroes, staying in hiding in case of a Decepticon attack. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots